


Reassurance

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Crushes, Here I am though, How Do I Tag, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Unrequited Crush, how the FUcK do i tag this, i didnt actually think id post this, i honestly don't know what this is, jon is a loser and he likes stannis, stannis has some rights he can stay, this was just a thing i wrote bc i was bored, welcome to another one of my otps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Jon Snow couldn't stop his racing mind. He needed comfort. He didn't expect that to come from Stannis Baratheon, however.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Jon Snow
Kudos: 15





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this and this is probably so bad I'm so sorry I just kinda needed to post 
> 
> I didnt want to post this but here we are so I'm sorry if its  
> meh  
> except a lot more about this ship.on my profile so stay tuned

It was a painfully cold night at the Wall. There were bad storms now and again, but Lord Commander Snow hadn't remembered one as bad as this one. Somehow, this one in particular felt even harsher than even the usual bad storms. He pondered on it a bit before brushing it off as simple paranoia. To ease his racing mind, he decided to take a stroll around the premises. At least, the parts that weren't absolutely freezing, which weren't many, but Jon decided to take the risk anyway.

So much had happened these past few days that the Lord Commander hadn't had time to fully relax. The countless sleepless nights, the constant labour in trying to restore the Wall… Even with his strong bond toward the Night's Watch, every man has their limits, including Jon Snow.

He expected to be alone tonight, just him and his racing mind. He didn't expect to see Stannis Baratheon roaming around, just the same as he. They both ended up meeting in the dining hall. Snow felt his heart skip a beat. The older man had certainly startled him and with the bastard's own personal feelings about the King, and them being alone together, it certainly didn't help Jon out one bit. 

"What are you doing out so late, Lord Commander? 

Baratheon was the one who finally broke the silence, his voice seemingly much quieter than usual. Perhaps he was exhausted as well. He crossed his arms and waited for a reply from the younger man.

"I… couldn't fall asleep, Your Grace. The storm kept me awake, so I decided to take a walk."

"Was it really the storm, Snow?" 

"I… don't know what else to tell you, Your Grace. That's the truth."

"You shouldn't lie to your king. I know you're exhausted. There's no need to keep up this facade, Lord Commander, I'm not a fool. I know a man's limits."

"...Apologies. I suppose I have been pushing myself too much."

"Here, sit down."

Jon sat down at his King's request. Even though nothing really had happened yet, having Stannis sit next to him made Jon's heart race even more. He had conflicting feelings about the Baratheon, and yet, despite his own opinions on Stannis' often…questionable…methods, he had felt a connection to the man - a strong one. The bastard cursed himself for being attracted to this seemingly emotionless man, but the more he starts to think the he understands the man Stannis Baratheon, the more he feels his own feelings and opinions blur together into… something.

Jon's thoughts were interrupted by a strong hand squeezing on his shoulder. He saw Stannis shooting daggers at him. Jon got worried quickly. He felt his body twitch and he got uncharacteristically nervous, his behavior similar to a prisoner on his way to their execution. ...How was this possible? Baratheon is just looking at you…! Calm down, Snow! Don't embarrass yourself in front of a king…!

"Lord Commander Snow."

Jon felt his body almost instantly relax as soon as he heard Stannis speak again, now that he had moved his hand off Snow's shoulder and was now looking at him with almost a sense of… pity? Jon couldn't exactly pinpoint the emotion, but at least it wasn't anger. ...At least, the bastard hoped it wasn't anger. He almost lashed out at the Baratheon for making him feel this way, but then, he realized what the man was doing. ...Oh, did Jon want to stab himself in the throat right about then.

"You're stressed, Snow. Unbelievably so."

"Y-Your Grace…?"

"I can't possibly have the Lord Commander be afraid of a simple glare. ...Is everything alright?"

"That… isn't really important. I'm sorry to have worried you, Your Grace, but I promise I'll get over it soon enough." 

"Why didn't you let me legitimize you?"

"...! I- I simply didn't feel like I deserved it, is all. I still haven't done my duty as the Lord Commander. In a way, I had doomed the Night's Watch. It isn't as easy as you just proclaiming that I'm a Stark now, Your Grace. It… wouldn't feel right. I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"That does explain a lot. ...I hadn't realized how similar we both truly are, Snow."

"What do you mean by that, Your Grace?"

"We both have a unique outlook on the world. With me, it's as simple as it gets. Robert and Renly were always the more… popular ones, if that's how you'd like to call it. Their own bloated ambitions were the reason for their early demises. They had always belittled me for thinking too unrealistically, and yet… I am the only one who has survived. With you, well, you're a bastard of a high born lord. I can imagine the type of world view you would have with that type of background. And look at you now, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. I can assure you that no one else saw this coming, including you, Snow."

"...Is it because I'm a bastard that I see things the way I do?"

"For the most part, yes. We both have rather cynical views on the world. Coated with realism. You shouldn't feel bad about it, it means you're a smart lad. A smart lad who'll probably outlive the war. That's why I need you calm, Lord Commander. The king of the Seven Kingdoms will need a reliable ally in the North."

Jon felt his face turn completely red. Did… Did Stannis just compliment him? This almost felt like a dream to the man. He looked at Stannis' face to confirm his genuineness, and… he looked sincere. Jon felt a small smile form on his face as he muttered a seemingly endless amounts of thank yous to the Baratheon before he saw him standing up.

"Now. I think it's past your bedtime, Lord Commander. Will you make it back to your room alive?"

"I hope so, Your Grace. I'm not planning on dying on you just yet."

"Good. Well then, good night."

"Good night, Your Grace."

Jon returned to his room and buried his face in his pillow. That was probably the most nerve wracking encounter he has ever faced in his life. He felt a migraine coming on, and knew that he definitely wasn't going to get sleep that night… But maybe, that wasn't exactly a bad thing. He took the Baratheon's words to heart and really started opening himself up. It was… strange that Stannis of all people was the one who was making him think about stuff like this. It was so… so bizarre to the man. He couldn't make heads or tails with him. He didn't even know if Stannis even liked him.

And yet… Jon knew he liked Stannis. He knew he liked him a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> insta: @trubonny


End file.
